Major Bruce Tharis
Major Bruce Tharis is an ironically cold-hearted pyromaniac responsible for almost ruining the reputation of the Buzz Guard program on numerous occasions thanks to his brutality. Despite this, Bruce is a useful ally to the M.O.N.S.ters and the Talbot Pack, if they can convince him not to kill them that is. Characteristics *'Name': Bruce Alice Tharis *'Aliases': Major, the fiery one, AAAAAAAAAARGH (usually what people say when they see him) *'Age': early 30s, making him the oldest Buzz Guard (Later revealed to be only a few months old, soooo....youngest Buzz Guard? yeah). *'Hair': None *'Eyes': Dark yellow *'Likes': Probably fire *'Dislikes': Everything else *'Family': It has been hinted that Tharis has an adopted daughter, but he's never confirmed that. Can't imagine he'd be a good influence though Appearance Casual Unknown, as he has never left his insect form. Were-Fly Nothing too different from normal Buzz Guards, mostly because he never takes off his uniform. Buzz Guard Attire A far-cry from the normal Buzz Guard uniform, Tharis' attire is a large one-piece suit made from black, flame-retardant spandex with a hood usually pulled across eyes. Thankfully, the area where the eyes are have advanced red lenses with built-in night-vision, X-ray, and targeting systems. For extra protection, Bruce's suit has been out-fitted with yellow armor made from extremely sturdy metal. This armor covers his chest, pelvis, lower legs (with large boots for his feet) most of his arms (Including gloves for his hands) and two special pieces that cover each of his mandibles. He also has a roman-style helmet to protect his head. While this does increase his endurence by a substantial amount, the boots and gloves prevent him from being able to climb on surfaces, though he really doesn't care. Background Not much is known about how such a violent monster partnered up with the Buzz Guard, as in the story Tharis just.......shows up. He literally comes out of nowhere and attacks Gothica whilst she was disabling a building's security systems to help her comrades. Later, it's revealed that Bruce was actually a member of the Buzz guard, much to everyone's surprise. When the Talbot Pack found Dr. Neos whilst he was leading a patrol, they interrogated him about hiring such a violent creature onto a supposed law enforcement, to which Neos lied to them saying another one of Bio-Tech's human commanders hired him whilst he was absolutely wasted. Of course said commander (Commander Terrence I believe?) was standing right next to Neos, and of course was insulted at his story, though couldn't exactly dispel it because he actually was drunk that particular night. However, after a few more meetings with him, Neos explains to the Talbot pack that Bruce wasn't turned into a were-insect as he was never human to began with. Heck, Tharis wasn't an insect either, as he was revealed to be a clone made from human and some insect DNA, giving him a few human features, but the rest is just insect. The Pack question why he would do such a thing, to which Neos replies by saying that a side-effect of the serum is that in about less than a year, a Buzz Guard's mind would slowly deteriorate into the mind of their insect forms, they would be completely overcome with irresistible urges that they suffer now. Neo's cybernetics would save him from such a fate, but Nicky, Harry, Sam and even Kimiko will all succumb to their insectile instincts. Therefore, Neos started work on clones to prevent anyone from suffering the same fate. Despite his lack of human morality however, Bruce has proven himself to be a useful ally, as he saved his comrades from a collapsing building, so maybe there is hope for him Personality Unlike most of his fellow leaders, Major Tharis completely lacks any emotions outside of "KILL" and as such often, well, Kills his opponents rather than arresting them. This severely threatens Bio-Tech's "No weapons" code, forcing most of his comrades (especially Nicky) to convince him to be more.....merciful. Unfortunately, Tharis couldn't give an ounce of deep-fried shit, and continues to brutally maim his enemies, though outside of talking to him said comrades can't really do much to convince him otherwise because, let's face it, no-one willingly wants to get on his bad side. However, after it was revealed about his lack of human.....everything, Tharis' blatant refusal of following orders is somewhat justified, it's not because he doesn't want to, but because he has no idea he was given orders in the first place. Tharis' silence and lack of listening is because he doesn't understand human speech, something Bio-Tech is struggling to work around. Because of this, it's actually very difficult to tell whether Bruce is as dumb as a rock, or extremely intelligent for an insect. Granted he knows how to use his equipment, can read the information on his targeting systems, and once even defused a highly advanced bomb much to everyone's surprise. So perhaps he may be in the latter category. If Bio-Tech can somehow find a way to make Bruce understand what the heck his allies are saying, then perhaps they could control him better. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Buzz Guard#Abilities' Skills Equipment *'Flame Spitter': A weapon of mysterious origin, the Flame Spitter is a device built into Tharis' right gauntlet that is essentially a small flamethrower with a surprisingly high fuel capacity. The Flame Spitter is one of the main reasons that the Major has constantly broken the "No weapons" code, but again: He couldn't care less. *'Shield': Built into his left gauntlet is a collapsible shield Tharis can deploy in less than a second to block incoming attacks. Or to just smack people who get too close, something he does way too often, even to his comrades. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Were Insects Category:Buzz Guard